


keep my secrets close, our hearts aligned

by atlantisairlock



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: Five firsts between Jane and Sabina (and a maybe between Elena and Bosley).
Relationships: Implied Elena Houghlin/Rebekah Bosley, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 342





	keep my secrets close, our hearts aligned

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked for jane x sabina first time... i'm not in a super smutty mood but there's a little bit of that amongst the fluff because GOD i love them... 
> 
> **cecilia_zyx** did a translation of this fic into chinese [ here](https://aguardar358.lofter.com/post/1ed3197e_1c71a845c)! check it out! 
> 
> title from 'i just know' by jacob lee.

_ **i. first kiss** _

The thing is that - up until the car bomb blows their hotel apart and Elena is taken, Jane truly doesn’t believe Bosley could turn traitor. She knows the history. This Bosley was one of them - she, of all people, would know the value of the work they do, and why they put themselves in danger to protect people from harm. She might still prefer to work alone when she’s on the field, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t believe in that sisterhood. That transcends her independence on the ground. Bosley wouldn’t betray them. Not for this.

Then their world explodes and Jane picks herself out of the rubble to find Sabina unconscious, bleeding, barely breathing, and in that moment all of it falls away and it comes into blinding clarity - that certainty that the sisterhood she believes in isn’t about legacy or history and a bond in name. It’s the desperation that rises up inside her as she takes Sabina in her arms and runs to the one person she knows can help. The single-minded focus, the _need _for Sabina to be okay. Not being able to conceive of anything else. 

“She means a lot to you,” Fatima says, after Jane’s made the run right to her door and begged for help, after she’s patched up Sabina’s wounds and reassured her that neither of them will die tonight. Her eyes are clear, gaze fixed on Jane, who looks away. “I - she - she’s my friend.”

Fatima raises her eyebrows. “More than that, I should think.”

Jane swallows and it sticks like thorns in her throat, her fists clenched tight. It's not like that - it _can't _be like that. Aside from the fact that Sabina would never feel the same, aside from the fact that it would be a liability - she doesn't deserve that and she doesn't think she ever will. She's done terrible things, joined the ranks of the Angels with more blood on her hands than most of them will ever have. Sabina surviving, living to fight another day by her side... that will have to be enough. 

She tells herself all that, and makes herself believe it, and then she's crying her eyes out in Fatima's little house and Sabina opens her eyes and asks her why she's bawling like an idiot, and all of it is rendered completely moot in the face of the desperate relief and gratitude and affection that surges up inside her. Before she can think through what she's doing, she's moving forward and kissing Sabina, hands cupping her face, where she's warm, she's breathing, she's alive. She's going to be okay.

"Not gonna lie," Sabina mumbles when Jane finally moves back, voice hoarse but full of mirth. "I have been wanting you to do that. Maybe not in these circumstances, though. I tend to like going on a date, first."

Jane laughs, surreptitiously wiping her eyes. "When we take Bosley down and get Elena back and save the world from Calisto, I'll take you for a steak dinner." 

"Yay, steak," says Sabina, reaching for Jane's hand. Jane tangles her fingers with hers and squeezes. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispers, low enough so it's for Sabina's ears only. "If you'd died in that hotel, I would've been so angry." 

Sabina smiles at her, hair streaked with dirt and dust, pale skin bruised, and the most beautiful thing in Jane's world right now. "I'm right here." 

And right here, right now, with the world this close to crashing down around them, that's all Jane really needs. 

** _ ii. first date _ **

The whole Calisto matter gets settled and the whole story gets cleared up - Sabina spends ten minutes fervently apologising to a fairly embarrassed Bosley who keeps waving it off - and then Charlie gives them a week off to recover. 

"I want a week off," Elena complains enviously. "I was a civilian one week ago and I nearly got murdered like ten times and _I _don't get a week off?"

"No, because you were a civilian one week ago and nearly got murdered ten times," Bosley says crisply. "And if you really want to be a Charlie's Angel then the sooner you get started the better."

"Yeah, that's fair," says Sabina. "I started my training a day after I shot my ex-wife at our wedding." 

"Yeah, you know, about that, what the hell is up with that," Elena starts, but Bosley's already shuttling her off to settle some administrative matters. They both laugh, and Sabina turns to Jane with a wide grin. "So, plans for the week?"

"Steak dinner," Jane replies without hesitation, because she's an Angel and she's not a fan of wasting time. 

Sabina's eyes light up, eager and enthusiastic, which is how they end up in an Outback Steakhouse that very evening with Sabina poring over the menu with a seriousness that does not befit the location. 

"Seriously," says Jane, after Sabina's been scanning the selections for five minutes and hasn't said a word. "Of all places, we come to an Outback Steakhouse?"

"Hey, don't knock it, it's pretty good," says Sabina, which is a big fat lie, but one man's trash and all that, Jane supposes. "Sure, I guess, but - Sabina, I could take you anywhere. Find you the best steak in the world. You know that, right?"

Sabina lays the menu down and meets her gaze, reaching across to hold her hand, the weight of it comforting and steadying. "I know, babe. But I don't need 'anywhere', okay? The best steak in the world is whatever I'm eating right here with you."

Jane is silent for a second, rendered speechless, and then glares determinedly down at her own menu to stop herself from beaming like an idiot. "That was so incredibly cheesy, Sabina Wilson." 

"Yeah, I know. But you _loved_ it."

"Shut up and order your shitty Outback steak." 

** _ iii. first time _ **

Sabina is a lot of things, which Jane has become intimately familiar with over the course of their mission. Whip-smart, rebellious, loud, audacious, fiery. Her tongue is sharp, her wit sharper. She embodies all of that in everything that she does, on the field or off of it. She doesn't expect her to be any different in the bedroom. 

It takes her by surprise, really. How gentle Sabina is the first time they have sex. She takes Jane apart, slow and easy and sweet, with her hands, her mouth. Never pushes harder than Jane can take. Sabina finds the perfect balance between treating her like she can handle herself while still touching her like she's the most precious thing in the world. No one's ever made Jane feel like that - like she's the centre of someone's world, that her pleasure is theirs, that she deserves to feel good. 

"I thought you'd be a lot rougher in bed," she confesses, when they're lying fucked-out in bed, Sabina kissing her lazy and long, laughing softly at her words. "I can be. But this felt like what you needed. Like what would be good for you."

And Jane didn't even think about it, didn't even know it was true for herself, but it is. She strokes Sabina's hair, letting her hand linger against the back of her neck, the sharp curve of her jaw. "You do know me." 

"Of course," Sabina says simply, and that's the end of that. 

** _ iv. first 'i love you' _ **

She's dated people in the past, obviously, had some actually _serious _relationships, but the more time Jane spends with Sabina, the more she starts to realise that this is the very first time she's had something that feels like it could last. Jane looks at Sabina in the middle of a gunfight and sees her with her hair messy and yawning wide at the breakfast table, sees her in a shared apartment on lazy Sundays watching trashy television, sees her with a gleaming platinum ring on her finger. This is something real. Something she wants to hold on to. 

They run out of the warehouse with their rescued hostage in tow, and Sabina commandeers one of the bad guys' snazzy cars that can go zero to sixty in five seconds and get them the hell out of there. Jane stops her turning the key with a hand around her wrist and looks at her properly. "Sabina. I love you." 

Sabina's eyes go soft, and Jane can _see _how she basically melts right then and there. "Shit, Jane," she says, voice charged with emotion. "I mean - I know. I do. I love you a lot, I really do."

"I'm serious about this, and us," Jane says, and Sabina nods, smiling. "Me too. Yeah. This is for real. For the rest of my fucking life."

"Look, this is all very touching, but is this really the fucking time?!" Their beleaguered hostage shrieks from the backseat, gesturing hysterically at the thugs beginning to come after them.

"Ye of little faith," snorts Sabina, leaning across to give Jane a brief kiss before hitting the accelerator. "Hang on tight!" 

** _ v. first public reveal _ **

They decide to tell Elena and Bosley first, because they're the two people in the Townsend Agency they're closest to and that's probably the polite thing to do. 

"We know," Elena and Bosley say in eerie synchrony. 

Sabina stops in the middle of the disclosure, mouth open. "Wait, what? How did you figure it out?"

Elena snorts, swiping through a practice test on her tablet. "You've _got_ to be kidding. You two are so obvious. You've been making bedroom eyes at each other for weeks and you thought we _wouldn't _know? We live on the same compound, you know." 

Jane turns her gaze to Bosley, who shrugs and tosses a careless arm around Elena's shoulders, peering at the contents of Elena's tablet. "Can't hide things from a Bosley, darlings. Congratulations on your relationship, we wish you both the best." 

"... thanks," says Sabina, for lack of anything better to reply, and their exit is awkward. Jane gives a quick glance back and narrows her eyes on Elena and Bosley talking quietly, Bosley smiling at her with genuine fondness. "Sabina. Are they...?"

"No," Sabina says, turning back to look as well, but it wavers. "They couldn't possibly... no. No."

Jane gives her a look, and Sabina makes a face. "We're never doing double dates. Ever." 

"Agreed," says Jane, because the thought is just weird as _hell. _"I'd rather have you all to myself anyway."

Sabina laughs, pulling her in right there in the hallway for a kiss. "You already do," she says, and then smiles, softer, the mischief turning to warmth. "You always will." 

It sounds like a promise.

And Jane has faith.

**Author's Note:**

> leave more prompts gals n gays!!


End file.
